Getting Along(Currently re-doing)
by AnimeFanficQueen2001
Summary: Damian Wayne X OC- Jacelyn and Damian both attend the same high school, get around the same grades, and hate each other to no end. At the pled/order, they both are forced to get along with one other. Jacelyn doesn't mind Damian really, it was just his "assholeness" and Damian had always liked Jacelyn but never knew how to say so.


I sighed as I walked down the hals of my school. Everywhere I went, he went. That boy. That Damian Wayne. Sure, he was smart and good-looking, many girls did "secrets" crushes on him, even me (for a few weeks), but he was a total asshole. The both of us haven been competing for grades since middle school—where my crush for him stared and ended three weeks after—and haven't gotten along very well since.

My older sisters think it's cute while my older brother is the only one who is actually willing to kick his ass if he does anything bad to me. And I love him for that.

"Jaclyn, over here!" One of my older sister, Raiya-Vasilia, called from my normal lunch table, waving her hand to me. I walked over, sitting across from her.

Rayia was from Russia, orphaned at a young age until Mom had adopted her into our family. She was the second and last adoption made by my parents before the death of mom.

"Aren't you suppose to be in college, Rai?" All she did was smile at me, nodding her head towards the eldest sister, Jacinta, who was talking with on of my teachers. I groaned.

I had forgotten about the fights Damian and I had gotten into. He and I were also beating each other up—we both put up one hell of a fight. Sometimes I wonder if that boy was an assassin. He's got all the moves and smarts. Not mention he seemed like the type to be one, or at least the sidekick of Batman.

"Someone's getting off the hook due to their grades for the fifth time this month again—or maybe not, I don't know," She shrugged, "You've been getting into a lot of fights with that Damian. Why's that, Jace? Does he remind you of—"

"Don't, I'm still not over it." I put my head down on the table for a few seconds and looked up towards her.

She knew this story well, why did she keep asking me about it?

"Then why? You're far from a little girl now."

"He's an asshole who I've been competing with since the sixth grade, Rai. We don't get along very well. End of story." I answered.

Raiya shook her head slightly, placing a hand on her face—as face-palming herself—and let out a heavy sigh.

Jacinta then came over, I could tell by the sound of her footstep she wasn't angry, but she wasn't happy or annoyed either. I didn't look up to her, keeping my eyes down, but I could feel that thousand year stare on me. She sat down at the table and sighed.

Her fingers tapped the table impatiently. It was something she did when she wanted an explanation or was just annoyed. I knew she'd be annoyed by this, but it wasn't really my fault nor was it really any of her business. My grades are good and that's finally—she shouldn't be worrying about this. After all, we were only doing this to blend in till we found him, and then we could leave.

"You and Damian really need to spend sometime together. The both of you get into too many fights for your own good." Jacinta said, sitting down next to me. "I can't keep doing this, Jace—"

"Then don't bother, just do what Dad always did and leave me be."

It didn't matter anyway. I knew she was dealing with me because she was forced too. Dad was the same way, he flat out ignored me and refused to acknowledge my existence. He wouldn't even look me, what father does that?

For a while, I though it was his depression of losing mom that caused him to lock me away. But after so many years, I've come to think that he hates me for something that I couldn't control.

"—I have a serious job and too much worry about all of you. At least try to be nicer to Damian. I'm not doing a Dad, he already had too much on his plate with what he did and with mom's sickness and death." She said, placing a light sun-kissed hand on my shoulder. My eyes looked up to her and met the deep eerie purple pools she had for eyes. "(1) _Por favor, intenta llevarse bien con él un poco mejor._ "

I can try, but I can't promise anything. It's up to Wayne if he wants to go along with this or not.

"(2) _No prometo nada, pero lo intentaré_." I responded.

"That's all I ask. Let's go, Raiya, we have to get going." Jacinta stood up, giving me once last look. "Please try."

All I did was nod my head and opened the book I had been reading, something that I wrote a while ago as a way to kill time. It was only suppose to be a reason for people not to bother me, but this time I was only using it to make it seem like I was waiting for someone—in which case I was.

I was waiting for Damian to show up. If I was to get along with him, might as well start today. Plus, I had missed a few days of school due to 'family issues'(really dealing with Satoru business) and needed the notes from my class—which, ironically enough, Damian took—since I knew no one really took good notes. In fact, people came to me for notes instead. But it stopped once I started charging money for it.

Damian walked out from the building at the sound of the bell, his eyes planted on me. It felt rather awkward to have his eyes glued to me. Damian started walking over, ignoring all the girls who tired talking with him and pushed them away.

"Satoru," he said with that commanding voice of his, using my last name in a way that made my body sutter in either disgust or something else. He reminded me so much of him, yet they were so different.

"Wayne. How may I help you?" I placed the book down, putting it back in my bag, and looked up towards him, his blue eyes watching my every move.

He cleared his throat slightly and sat down across from me, where Raiya had been sitting not to long ago. "My father said I needed to get along better with you, so I was wondering if you'd like to come over to my house and study from the mid-terms. I'm not forcing you, I'm just asking to get my dad off my ass."

I was surprised at his offer. Never did it cross my mind that Damian Wayne—the definition of asshole—would be asking me such a thing. Of course, it was at the other of his father, so had no real choice, but he had taken the liberty to come towards me and ask, so I suppose I should take it. And I was told to get along with him better as well...

"I suppose. If you don't mind, Damian, I was wondering if I could get the notes from the classes I missed a few days ago." I said, taking out my own notebook and a pen.

Sure enough, he pulled out all of his notes and kindly flipped to all the pages with the notes I needed. I slightly grinned at him, trying to show I was grateful.

"(3) _Arigatō_."

He gave me a surprised look for a spilt second before nodding his head and waiting.

I took out my own notebooks, copying whatever I needed. His penmanship was neat and clear, not to mention perfect. Was there not one thing he was good at?

I really wanted to just stare him with an annoyed look. I swear, everything this boy did was "perfect". Everyone had flaws, they make mistakes—but Damian Wayne just didn't make any.

"Is there something bothering you, Satrou?" he asked, noticing my staring.

I looked up to him annoyed, "What are you, Mr. Perfect? Everything you do has no mistakes in it what so ever."

Damian gave me a smirk and an amused look that was more smug. He chuckled a bit before shrugging his shoulder. "I don't know, you tell me, Satrou."

"It's Jacelyn. _Jace-Lynn_. Get it right, Wayne. You have no reason to call me by my last name." I snapped.

Although I was use to it, growing up in Japan and all, I hated it. I had a name and people should use it more often than my last. Only people who are doing business with my family have the right to call me by my last name. This boy knew me since freshmen year—you'd think he'd know to use my name already.

All Damian did was nod his head and roll his eyes. "Sure, whatever you say..." I motioned my hand to hear what he was going to call me. " _Jacelyn_."

At first, I was shocked he actually listened to me, yet I took pride in it. It felt good to finally get my name out of his mouth. Even though that might be one moment thing, I'll soak in it till I can't no more.

"That wasn't to hard now was it, Damian?"

He gave a small smirk, "No, it wasn't. In fact, I like the way your name sounds, Jaclyn. I think I'll have to call you that more often."

"(4) _No puedo esperar, pendejo_." I growled, returning my attention to the notes. "When do you want to hold that study session?"

"How about tomorrow? It'll be Friday and you won't have to deal with my brothers... _Hopefully_." he responded, a sour look crossing his face.

I gave him a confused look, but decided not to ask. He must find his "brothers" highly annoying and I wasn't going to say anything. I just nodded my head with his answer and headed his notebooks back after I wrote my number on one of them, he'll need it if anything changes.

Although I wasn't done, I figured I might as well just copy them when I'm at his house. It was better than here, where everyone was probably staring and talking about us sitting at the same table. Teenagers with child brains—it is a sad thing to see here.

He looked at me for a moment, pulled out his phone and typed something in. All of his notebooks disappeared within his bag as I returned mine to my bag.

This time, I studied him.

Hair that was black as night with deep ocean eyes, a handsome face, and seemed to be sixteen years of age or so. He almost reminded me of my brother when was sixteen, only less asshole-ish, no purple eyes, and not as strange.

Then again, Etrit had always been a strange one.

It was always with us younger siblings, and it stared with Nina, the day she stared high school with almost every single guy asking her out.

Although she was now twenty, Etrit still treats her like she's my age. But, I'm the only one who really enjoys my brother's protectiveness.

"Jacelyn, if there's something on my face, I'd highly appreciate if you told me and not stared." Damian's voice caused my train of though to crash.

"There's nothing on your face, dude, relax," I slightly glared at him, "Even if there was, I doubt I would've kept quiet."

He didn't say anything after that. He just stared at me again. His mouth opened as if her were going to say something, but the bell rang loudly and the groaned of other student filled the area. I looked back towards Damian, who shook his head and stood.

Fifth period, the one class we don't have together—a graceful break for me.

"I'll see you in Chemistry... _Jacelyn_."

"Of course, Damian. I can't wait." I rolled my eyes and slightly grinned at him. I swear I could have seen a shade of pink of his cheeks.

—  
 ** _1- Please try to get along_**

 **2- I'm not promising anything, but I will try**

 **3- Thank you**

 **4- I can't wait, you asshole**


End file.
